


Do I Have to Go Now?

by usernamealwaystaken



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usernamealwaystaken/pseuds/usernamealwaystaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot has her word cut out for her keeping all the newly emerged Quartz soldiers in line. Luckily a familiar Jasper is there to help her out. Slight Jaspidot, can be read either romantically or platonically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I Have to Go Now?

Peridot hated her job. 

It’s not like she can do anything about it, though. Sure it has its perks. Being a certified Kindergartener meant that she was responsible for some of Homeworld’s strongest soldiers. The bragging rights associated with this job almost completely cancelled out its less desirable areas of the job. Almost.

You see, newly emerged quartzes aren’t exactly the loyal soldiers they’re known to be once they receive the proper training. Until then, they can’t summon their weapons or execute a proper attack, but they sure as hell act like they can. A batch of Amethysts and Jaspers had just emerged from their holes a few days prior. They’ve spent that time tussling with each other and, unfortunately, Peridot.

Peridot was busy with a long line of Amethysts who still needed to have their gems scanned to have their serial code assigned. It would have been done hours ago if they would just stay still. Several of them broke away from the line to sit on their favorite rocks. Peridot growled at their antics. How could a rock possibly be more interesting than taking the first step towards being useful to their Diamond? Even worse, her manager was just standing around, glaring at her like she wasn’t doing her job. It’s not her fault they don’t listen. And what is she going to do about it?

Just as she called the next Amethyst on line, she felt something grab her leg. She let out an indignant yelp as she fell flat on her face. The chorus of laughter surrounding her brought forth feelings of embarrassment and anger. She looks to her leg at a curious-looking Amethyst still holding onto it. Peridot tried to pull away but the Amethyst was too strong. She felt herself being pulled closer as the Amethyst inspected her leg, probably wondering why her limbs looked so different from the rest of her.

“Let go of me! Shoo!” Peridot said, gesturing wildly at her. This only prompted another one to grasp at her fingers. Soon enough, a small group of Amethysts made themselves busy with inspecting her limb enhancers. However, one of the Amethysts was lifted up and tossed a few feet away from the struggling Peridot. She looked up to see a Jasper, her Jasper, picking up the other ones and throwing them as well. They landed on all-fours, hissed at Jasper, and ran off.

“Need help, little green?” she said, holding out a hand.

Peridot looked away, but took her hand. “I had it under control.”

“Sure you did.”

Peridot dusted herself off and resumed working. Jasper stood behind her, looking down at her holo-pad. Peridot already had her manager breathing down her neck and, while she didn’t mind this specific Jasper’s presence, she didn’t need any more supervisors.

“Do you mind? I’m trying to work.”

Jasper looked at her incredulously for a second before shrugging and walking away. The green gem felt sort of bad about driving her away, but her fear of her manager cracking down on her quickly set her mind back on the task at hand. After a couple dozen Amethysts, Peridot was interrupted mid-scan by a series of wordless yells. She flinched before seeing that it was just Jasper squabbling with some of the younger Quartzes. The gems were yelling back and forth in a semi-ridiculous semi-intimidating way only a Quartz can. The Amethysts quietly stepped away from their rock and begrudgingly joined the line. With Jasper walking down the length of the line, all the Amethysts stayed put. Peridot smiled. Thank the stars she was actually making this easier for her.

Several hours later, all the Quartzes had assigned codes and Peridot’s work was done. Her next assignment was at Facet 2 on the other side of the planet. Peridot sighed. It took a lot to make a gem feel tired, and she was exhausted. She looked over at Jasper lounging on a rock while the other Quartzes played.

“Leaving already?” Jasper was laid out on her rock, one eye open, lazily looking in Peridot’s direction.

Peridot dragged her feet, approaching Jasper’s rock slowly. She put a hand on the cold stone and contemplated climbing up with Jasper but she pulled her hand back. She had work to do.

“I have to. My manager will be upset with me if I don’t leave soon.”

Jasper glanced at Peridot’s manager. She was talking to the other Kindergarteners with a snobbish expression on her face. Jasper was familiar with her and the way she always hit gems who were just doing their job, but maybe not as quickly as she wanted. Jasper outranked her, so she wasn’t worried about what she had to say. She knew Peridot was, however, and tried not to get her into trouble. Still, Peridot’s been working nonstop all day.

“These gems’ll be taken off-planet tomorrow to start their training. I’ll be one of the captains so I won’t be here for the next few decades.” As Jasper spoke, Peridot looked up at her with a frown. She won’t have Jasper to talk to or help her with rowdy Quartz soldiers for about a hundred years. Plus, she’ll have to deal with her manager without Jasper’s help. This would be the last time in a long time she would be able to see her. Jasper held out her hand and Peridot finally decided to climb up on that rock. Peridot was never one for physical contact, but now she found herself clinging to her Jasper, dreading when she had to leave.

She almost fell asleep. Sitting atop the rock was more comfortable than she thought, and laying next to Jasper didn’t help. But of course, she couldn’t have a moment of peace around this place. First of all, Homeworld’s moons decided to shine right in her face as soon as she got comfortable. Next, there was an awful sound like a dying animal. Or a crowd of dying animals. She looked to the top of the cliff and, sure enough, a few gems managed to climb up there and start testing out the Kindergarten’s echo. Third, and possibly worst of all, Jasper decided they would join them. Peridot found herself clinging to Jasper’s back while she climbed the cliff face to reach the crowd of Quartzes.

“Put me down, you clod!” she screamed, but dared not let go of Jasper’s mane.

Jasper put the smaller gem down once they reached the top. Jasper joined their seemingly ritualistic noise-making, leaving Peridot to wonder what the hell was going on here. With her limb enhancers, he could just walk back down. Before she could start her descent, she was lifted onto Jasper’s shoulders. She could see the entire Kindergarten from up here. She looked down at her manager and the other Peridots. They were looking up here with disdain. Peridot held onto Jasper and looked down at all of them, then at the roaring Quartzes, then back down. 

Peridot took a fistful of Jasper’s hair (she didn’t seem to mind; she always liked it rough) and took a deep breath. She yelled as loudly as her tiny body would let her. It felt good to have her voice echo off the solemn walls of the Kindergarten along with the other Quartzes. Over the course of the night, many roared, some howled, but at one point or another, they all laughed. If her manager wanted to yell at her later, then let her. Her roars wouldn’t be as big as Peridot felt in that moment.


End file.
